Let It Keep Raining Somehow
by Sweetness Theory
Summary: Sitting in the seat by the window, shoulder to shoulder, we exchange words in low voices – secret talk – as we watch yet another bus leave. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: **Not mine and never be

**Pairing: **Implied SasuNaru

**Summary: **Sitting in the seat by the window, shoulder to shoulder, we exchange words in low voices – secret talk – as we watch yet another bus leave.

-

**Let It Keep Raining Somehow**

-

From the library window, I stare at your wet form squeezed into the seat of rusty and unused swings that made you look like a lost puppy that could not find its way back home. How pathetic of you.

Your almost pale fingers grip the metal bars of swings to support the weigh of your body that leans back to have a better view of the gloomy afternoon sky.

I trail my eyes along your soaking wet and trembling body that have been mercilessly assaulted from the ice-cold drops of rain, wondering why your usually bright smile was replaced with a thin, wordless line that left you unremarkable in my eyes. You were not seeking that, were you?

I shake my head to get rid of unnecessary thoughts about you that only distracted me from doing my work that is in front of me is piled up on the old-fashioned desk. That was the reason I chose this less frequented library and this deserted area to have a better concentration, but, _no_, you just had to appear in front of me and make a jumble mess of thoughts in my head that prevents me from getting the things I desire to have, _again_.

I sight in defeat, running a hand trough my hair while my traitorous eyes once again stray to look at you; a little bit longer than the previous time. Still, one tiny glance will not hurt, right?

I admit. You look more than mesmerizing with your hair plastered flatly on your skull and with your hands outstretched in an open invitation for that warmth you still could not get a hold on. However, somewhere in a corner of your mind a memory dwells on the arms that once held you with such a care that up until now you are wondering if it was not one of the delusions created by your mind.

My heart skips a beat when you lean back just a few inches more; giving me a view of your blank face, but more importantly your eyes, your _dead _eyes that I'm sure will haunt me from now on.

Why are you torturing me like this? It is already unbearable with all the pent up feelings that are threatening to burst out from my aching and frightened heart. I did not _ask_ for this, I did not _want_ this to happen and most importantly there were no plans for you to stay or _appear_ in my life for that matter. So, why are you so persistent to ruin and invade what I build up for so long? Oh, how I despise you for that.

A grip on my pencil tightens in attempt to focus my mind to submerge into so much needed work, but no avail.

"God damn it" I hiss out, loudly, slamming my pencil on the desk with such a force that it breaks it in half.

I hear a shuffle of feet is approaching and soon the angry librarian makes an appearance, but upon seeing my face her lips twist into a smile and she wishes me a 'good luck' on my work.

I frown at her and pick up my jacket along with the scarf while she glances at me in puzzlement "I'll be right back" I tell her in a flat tone and leave the place hurriedly not waning to deal with her any more; indulgent bitch.

My breath is uneven from all the running down the stairs, the pulse running a mile away while I take sharp intakes of breath leaning against the wall near the exit door. When I finally reach him, I can feel my body trembling with fear at the thought of seeing him up close and for once, I was glad that he is ignorant of my presence or his surroundings, for that matter.

A smirk appears on my lips as I absorb the unmoving and almost naked body that was literary, so to speak of, displayed in front of my eyes and testing the willpower, I have within myself. I could hear it shattering and crumbling with every passing second.

Without a second glance, I grab a hold of his arm, spontaneously, and shiver runs down my spine from the impact of his drenched clothes and cold skin against mine.

He looks at me indifferently through his half lidded, glassy eyes and I stand frozen, unable to move from the distant stare that he is giving me.

"Naruto" I swallow hard in self-disgust when I hear my broken voice come skittering out in the open. "What are you doing here, moron?

Nothing, only the sound of rain hitting the ground reaches my ears.

Finally, I manage to pry open your fingers, replacing the cold metal bar with my own interlinked fingers. Oddly, I still receive no response from you.

I harshly pull you towards myself until you practically slam in to my chest, making me wince and girth my teeth out in pain while I worked on my balance not wanting to loose my footing.

We run under the roof of the library, but…

I wanted to keep looking at you, especially, when you lay there with your guard down – it was kind of nice to be able to be with you like that – or throwing insults at you until I got a desired reaction out of you without caring about your wet shirt freezing my skin.

I wish that time kept going; I 'm such a fool.

The librarian looks at me oddly, gaping like a brainless doll when I drag the blond through aisle of bookcase's leaving a wet trail of water in my wake. I raise my eyebrow at her behavior but she only blushes and scurries off into another direction; what a fucking weirdo, I mutter under my breath.

I sit him on the chair and almost smack myself for my stupidity. Hurriedly I strip off my jacket and place it around his violently trembling shoulders, not forgetting to wrap him up with a scarf.

Sitting in the seat by the window, shoulder to shoulder, we exchange words in low voices – secret talk – as we watch yet another bus leave.

So, _please_…

Let it keep raining somehow.

_Because…_

I want to stay like this with you a little longer.


End file.
